


floundering and faltering

by jayeinacross



Series: felony, theft, and obstruction of justice [10]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Castle!AU, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tells Tony off and he definitely means it when he says that Tony’s an idiot sometimes, but he’s gotten used to his antics over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	floundering and faltering

**Author's Note:**

> Castle!AU.  
> For the prompt 'insecurity' for the lj comicdrabbles comm.

Steve tells Tony off and he definitely means it when he says that Tony’s an idiot sometimes, but he’s gotten used to his antics over the years. He hates to admit it, but Steve even enjoys Tony’s company, and - though he’ll never say; Tony’s ego needs no encouragement - he’s even useful on cases. Clint and Natasha and even Coulson tease him at every opportunity, but they’re all fond of him, and Bruce rolls his eyes about eighty percent more than he usually does whenever Tony’s in the morgue, but there’s really no denying that he likes having him around. 

But this is Tony, and despite all his confidence and bravado and ego, he’s more insecure than most people realize. Every time Steve snaps at him with real irritation or Natasha shakes her head and turns away after he’s done something. When Tony won’t let go and won’t listen when Bruce tells him that he should stay out of Steve’s personal life and has to walk away so he doesn’t lose his temper, or when Coulson tells him to go home for the rest of the day.

It’s that sinking feeling, when Tony’s left floundering, faltering, unsure of himself and ashamed that he’s done something wrong. He doesn’t see their fond smiles or the way they try and protect him, their determination to help him when something’s wrong, or how he fits so comfortably with them. He doesn’t realize that sometimes he just steps right in the line of fire when they’re frustrated that they can’t solve a case, unwitting and innocent, and that their snipes are never really for him.


End file.
